


Mozzie and his queen

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a whole lot of bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: How do you know you are allergic for bees until you are?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> This ficlet is written for leesa_perrie who asked for Mozzie and his bees for collarcorner´s fall fest.

Neal realizes he is the one that allowed Mozzie to put a bee hive on his terrace. Thinking about it, didn´t make him regret his choice, but he would have informed people about the bee population that lived with him.

The bees themselves were friendly enough and their honey and propolis had helped Peter through his flu. They would pollenate June´s fruit trees in the garden downstairs and more wonderful stuff, but still, they also had a more deadly side to them as he discovered.

 

* *  *

 

Neal was working on a new painting when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” He hollers.

The door opens and Peter enters.

“Good morning peer, to what do I owe the pleasure.”

“El is out of town and I thought I would keep you company. Maybe we can go through some old case files?”

“Oh… Kay? I was sort of planning on painting, I just started, but…”

“No, sorry, I didn´t want to disturb you, you continue painting and I will read my files. Have you had breakfast already?”

“Yeah Peter, cook already made me breakfast, but if you like some, I can call down.”

“I don´t want to impose.”

“It is no bother, really.” Neal walks to the in-house phone and calls cook to ask for some pain au chocolate and coffee. She promises to send some breakfast up. Neal returns to his painting and Peter starts reading some old case files. When there is a knock on the door, Peter gets up and gratefully accepts the tray from Maria, the housemaid. He returns to the table and pours them both a cup of coffee.

He almost moans when he bites in the pastry, making Neal chuckle. Neal puts his brush down and sits next to Peter to drink his coffee. He glances over the file and they discuss it for a moment before Neal returns to his painting. He is just getting in the ‘zone’ when Peter´s telephone chimes.

“Burke.”

“…”

“What do you mean…”

Peter turns when he hears Neal clearing his throat, he is looking disturbed and Peter gets the hint, walking out on the terrace to take his call. Neal isn´t paying attention anymore to his surroundings until he suddenly hears a clattering like sound, like a chair being turned over and then the sound of a body slamming into it.

“PETER!” Neal calls out, while running outside.

Peter is down, he must have tried to keep his balance with the chair, but it moved under his weight. He is on his side and Neal can hear that his breathing is wheezing.

“Peter?”

Peter tries to talk, but nothing is coming out. He points at his arm and Neal notices the small red mark… a bee sting.

He grabs his phone and calls 911. He is still on the phone with the emergency dispatch when he can hear someone entering the apartment.

“I need some help over here!”

He cranes his neck to see who entered.

“Neal! What happened to the suit?”

Peter got stung and he appears to be allergic. He is going into anaphylactic shock.”

Mozzie leaves the terrace running, coming back almost immediately carrying an EPI-pen. He opens Peter´s sleeve and injects the anti-histamine. Neal can see Peter´s breathing improve almost immediately.

“You stay with Peter, I will wait downstairs for the paramedics.” Mozzie instructs Neal.

“Thanks, Mozzie.”

“Don´t mention it.”

 

* *  *

 

“Why didn´t you tell me you are allergic to bees?”

“How could I know you are housing a colony in your home?” Peter deadpans.

“You are right, you couldn´t have known.”

“And since when is Neal Caffrey a bee keeper?”

“It was Mozzie´s idea, since whole colonies are dying and bees are important in pollination of our future crops, I figured…”

“You mean wine vines.”

Neal smiles. “You got us there.”

“And it wouldn´t make a good hiding place for contraband?”

“You hurt me Peter, I never thought of that, but I like your thinking.” Neal smiles while picking up his cup of coffee


End file.
